


Love is

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, literally just cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Love is a bright star.Love is a soft kiss.Love is gentle touches.Love is.





	Love is

Hyunjin inhaled deeply, shifting ever so slightly in the bed. The bed frame creaked a little under his weight and Felix let out a small grumble. Hyunjin lifted his head a little, glancing up at Felix as Felix cracked an eye open to look at Hyunjin.

“Go back to sleep,” he mumbled and Hyunjin let out a little whine, tightening his grip around Felix’s waist. Felix sighed, a happy and content one and he inched a bit closer to Hyunjin, turning to lay on his side. 

“Wanna cuddle,” Hyunjin replied, voice raspy and sleepy as he pressed a lazy kiss on Felix collarbone. Felix hummed, his chest rumbling and Hyunjin closed his eyes as Felix placed a hand at his nape, fingers playing with the short black hair on the the back of his head.

Hyunjin moved his hand from Felix’s waist to gently press it against his chest, right over his heart. His heartbeat was steady, calming, and Hyunjin let out a low hum. Felix didn’t say anything, he just continued to run his hand through Hyunjin’s hair, nails gently scratching against Hyunjin’s scalp. Eventually he ran his fingers along Hyunjin’s jaw, fingers ghosting over his skin. As Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered open, Felix moved a little and tilted Hyunjin’s head so they could look into each other’s eyes. 

Hyunjin just stared, taking his time to just take in Felix’s appearance. He ran his hand up Felix’s chest, along his neck before resting it on Felix’s cheek, his thumb brushing over Felix’s freckled skin. Butterflies fluttered in Hyunjin’s stomach and he leaned just a bit closer to press his lips against Felix’s. As he did, Felix’s hand moved from his jaw back to the back of his head again, tangling his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair. When they parted, Hyunjin pressed two quick kisses on each of Felix’s cheeks, causing Felix to let out a small giggle.

“I love you,” Felix said, rubbing his nose against Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin’s heart felt like it was about to explode.

“I love you too,” he whispered, looking into Felix’s eyes, his heart fluttering and he ran his thumb over Felix’s cheek again. “Can we stay in bed all day?” he asked, voice barely audible.

Felix didn’t say anything, he just laughed and kissed Hyunjin again, setting off a firework inside Hyunjin.

 

_ Love is a bright star. _ __  
_ Love is a soft kiss. _ __  
_ Love is gentle touches. _ _  
_ __ Love is.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my flight back home haha it's preeeeetty gross, short and fluffy but uwu i hope you liked it!
> 
> if you wanna talk to me, find me on twt @ pinkpunchmango


End file.
